A vampire's love and A girl's heart
by Grim Reaper Daughter
Summary: People say that death is the number one thing that people don't want, but to some people they need death. like me, death is easy, peaceful, something that i wish for. life is harder, but life without him.....death seems like a great way to go for me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment**.

A Vampire's love and A girl's heart.

Preface:

_We were surround with tugs, they laugh at my friends and I. one of them asked me if we wanted to have a good time? but i said to them "fuck you!" they got mad, and tried to force themselfs on us. tried to fight _

_them off. But it was no use, I felt one of them kick me in my stomach. The pain was to great, blood started to stepping out of my mouth, I start to think about the love of my life "Inuyasha…" then out of nowhere _

_he came, but he looked different. He voice sounded rough and still sounded like honey. "Inuyasha…" I said, he gave a sadden look, "forgive me kagome." Then he bite one of the man, drinking his blood. I notice _

_that Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Shippo were doing the same to the other guys. My heart stopped, from that moment on I knew it, I knew that I saw them, vampires. I didn't know they were real. But when I saw _

_Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Sesshomaru. I knew that they were ones, "kagome, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, I noticed that his hair was longer, his eyes red and blue, his claws shaper than a knife, and his _

_fangs was drip in blood for the man his killed to protect me. "kagome please say something baby," but I couldn't. my is nub, I couldn't speak, and that I knew that I love him no matter what he had become. Before _

_I could I say something, I felt his cold perfect lips against my warm lips. And noticed that he was crying, for the first time that we been together. He was crying, my Inuyasha was crying. For a girl like me. am I _

_something to him? what am I?_


	2. who i am?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment**.

A Vampire's love and A girl's heart.

(AN: Man I Hate KIKYO!! She is a bitch and a whore and for you kikyo lovers if you love her do not fucking read this! .)

_And good morning Tokyo, Japan today were are going to have a lot of rain with a chance of it being cloudy and today we are to have lady anime k.p77 today singing her new song, "who are we are today."_

' today is the day huh? Today is the day that we get new schedules, boy aren't I happy?' I thought, I saw that clock said 6:45 and I need to get to school at seven. I put on my black tank top, plaid-

skirted skirt with black leggings and black flats. After that I when down to get breakfast and noticed that my little brother sota was eating pancakes and talking with his mouth full again, "good

morning kagome." my mom greeted with, "morning." I spoke, only in a quietly voice, "hey sis are you okay? You look a little down today, but hey you're like that every day!" he laughed, I look at him

with a death glare. And he stop and look down at his pancakes, my family knew that I was goth, but only I was truly darker, scarier, and I believe in god. I hate that the fact is that I am nothing in this

world, only someone that most people would classify me as a loner. Someone who does have someone to love, to be with, and to have by your side forever. Is that the can of person I am? heh I

guess I am that kind of person. After eating breakfast, I headed to my high school. Constellation no mizu high, I'm 9th grader who people think I should be in the tenth because of my age. I notice a

call and it was my three best friends was calling my name, Sango Taijiya, Rin Higurashi, and Kiara Neko. I know then since p-k and that Rin was my cousin. I greet them with a small smile, that were like me. Only that they were a little bit of preps, and they still were my best friends. As we made it to our homeroom class, we noticed that the school's richest and most whorish bitch named kikyo Miko.

was sitting in the first row where we usually

sit, we saw that she wasn't alone, she with her kagura wind,

Yura Youngsei, and Anna youki. Her slutty friends, "well

well, look who it is the bitches of the south east!" kikyo smiled you can her nasty ass yellow teeth and plus her breath smell like shit, but hey if you like being a slut that what's happens. "really?" I

said "and here I though you were talking about you mom and yourself, but mostly yourself." I replied the class roar in laugher even my friends laughed, kikyo's face was red and full of hate. I don't

care I hate this bitch. Everyone did! "you bitch!" she shouted "no I'm not the bitch, the bitch is the one that is dress up like one." "ohhhhhh!!!" Every one went, "why you…" "okay class take your

seats!" our homeroom teacher Mrs. Hemi came a hour little like always on Fridays, "today for those who take 2nd period they are going to have a sub today in art class. So please be on your best

behavior!" art class is like my favorite class, art is something that my soul needs sometimes, it helps me express my feels in prints and pictures. But like everyday of my life, I am nothing in this world. Nothing but a 15 year old goth, will I ever met someone who loves me for me? Or is that just a dream? I don't know, you tell me.

_77: poor kagome! You will meet someone! In the next chapter!! Who will it be? Find out with I update in about 10 hours! Review review Review review!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahahsi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment. **

**(AN/ Inuyasha is a vampire, half-demon dog, and half-human. In this story.) **

"so kagome, you think that your sub might be a hottie?" Kiara

asked, I go here a confuse look. And like always she readied me like a book, all three of them did. "come kagome, you are the smartest person I know! You need yourself a man." Kirara replied, "yeah

right, all guys want from girl like me a good fuck." I noticed that Kirara face sadden, "no way that true! People like that is kikyo and her group of fucking skanks!" Rin shouted, I gave her a sadden

smile, I knew my friends wanted the best for me and I wanted the best for them. But I couldn't find that person who love me for me and not for my body. As I arrived at 2nd block arts class I noticed

that kikyo was giving me a cold glare, I glared back her. The whore. After I take my seat next to the boy who had a crush on me since 3rd grade Hojo Nikai. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and 4 pack

that drove some girls crazy but not me. "okay class! Today your new sub will be arriving here in 5 minutes, so be on your best behavior!" Ms. Myosin left to go whatever, as she left I took out my I-pod.

And listen to my favorite song 'I am who I say I am' _hey oh hey ho hey oh oh I know what I am, and I know what I do. And hey let ask you and let me get it right, what I do, what I say, baby let's face you're _

_hopeless, you're sorry, and you're facing what you do. I know what I am and I know what to do. _as I listen to my I-pod, I look up and the most beautiful, sexist, and hottest man on earth. He long black

hair that stop at his butt, violet eyes, and I good looking six pack that could make any girl lose that fucking minds. And I noticed that he was about the height of koga ookami, "hello everyone," he said

in a sweet velvet tone. "my name is Inuyasha Takahashi, I 'm 18 in college. And I will be your art teacher for the rest of the 2 weeks. And I hope we get alone really well," I noticed when he said 'get

alone really well' he was smiling and eyeing at me. Me alone! Nobody else but me. He was like a god of beauty with that very sexy smile of his. And for the first time in my life, I was blushing.

Me blushing? That something new about me I didn't know about my self, I noticed that the whore and the rest of the girls was during the same._…life that something I mines would end only if I was sleeping. _

_But hey it me. Inuyasha POV_

As I talk to class, I notice this very hot, very sexy, goth girl. With long black hair, beautiful big brown eyes, long beautiful legs, and what a intoxicate smell that I could never let go. She like a goddess

in that seat, and she looks so beautiful, like the one I love before she and left me alone. (AN/ it's not kikyo people the one he talking about that left him alone. I was kagome her self. NOT KIKYO AND NEVER WILL BE!!) I got to get to know her! Even if it kill me.

K.P77: wow Inuyasha has it bad for kagome and kagome has it bad for him! Will they met? Or will kikyo the bitch, the whore, and the richest girl in school get to him first? HELL TO THE FUCKING NO SHE WILL!!! REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment. **

**A Vampire's love and A Girl's heart**

Chapter 4

"I loved you part 1"

As Inuyasha told everyone who he was, I noticed that his beautiful violet eyes were shining like a star in a dark sky. I noticed that the girls were drooling on his amazing six pack and the muscles on his arms and legs, 'he was is a god of beauty' I thought, "okay class, since today is Friday, I will let you draw anything that your hearts desire. Alright?" he smiled at me again, I thought I died and with to heaven.

* * *

later everyone started to paint, draw, and clayed. What they were making, I painted me wearing a golden strap less dress below my knees, and imaging that I was in a flowerbed filled with yellow and red roses tears flowing from my closed. I knew that I could never ever find loved, but I remember what lady anime k.p said on the radio, _'people say that you can always find true love, but what happen if you didn't find true love. But true love found you?" _could that happen to me? Could true love find me before I find it? As I thought that I being watch, I noticed that Inuyasha was be hide

me with a smile. Showing his beautiful white perfect teeth, "that beautiful." he said, I blushed at his nice words, "what's your name?" he asked me, "it's Kagome Higurashi teacher." I said "no no no… don't called me that! I 'm not old am or do I look like it?" I blushed, I knew that he wasn't old but he was so young. "sorry…uh.." "Inuyasha. My name is Inuyasha, so called that kagome," he said in his sweet honey voice, "okay." "so what time does this school ends?" he asked, "oh 3:00 teacher." I said even though I said 'teacher' by mistake actually. "tsk tsk tsk….kagome, I said not to called that.

I'm afraid I have to give you detention today after school." my mouth was hanging, detention!? He is giving me detention on Friday!? "what!? Why are you giving me detention?! On a Friday!? You can't keep me here!" I shouted, mostly everyone was eyeing Inuyasha and I. Inuyasha glare at them showing that they needed to mind their businesses. "I'm not keeping you here, you're going out

with me after school." he smirked with those beautiful shape lips of his, "huh? Why would I go out with you?" I asked, "because I am the teacher and you have detention babe." he said, "my name is not Babe, it's kagome." I replied, he laughed and did something that I never thought he would do to me. He kiss my cheek in front of everyone! I bushed like 500 shades of red, everyone had their mouths open even kikyo was speechless! "okay everyone get back to work!" he said smiling at me, I turn my head blushing and smiling. At after 2nd block I met up with my friends and told them about what happen in act, they were all shocked. "you said Inuyasha Takahashi? Thee Inuyasha Takahashi!?" Sango exclaimed, "what do you guys know him?" they gasp and give me the worried look.

"kagome, he is the son of InuTashio Takahashi! The son of the world's billion, trillionire man in the world! He is know as a player." my world stop, Inuyasha was rich and he was a player!? Huh I guess all he wants to is to get in my pants like the other guys. "okay thanks guys," I said with a hint of sadness and hurt in my voice, "kagome…" Kiara started " I have to go my math, bye guys." walk passed them and for the first time in my life since my father died, I was crying. Over some guy I just met!? I hate you Inuyasha Takahashi! Why me? Oh my God…why me? I guess Inuyasha not the one. Inuyasha POV

As kagome left, I thought about nothing about her. And she looked like My kagome that died back then in 1500s, the was my first true love, she was everything to me. Her great beauty, her sweet voice, her caring and sweet nature, and that she love me for me. And for my money, I wished that she was still her. I still love her, and I promise her I will find out who killed her!

_

* * *

_

Flashback: "kagome…please please don't leave me! Don't leave me like this!" I cried, the tears flowing from eyes to her soft beautiful face that was cover in blood. "Inuyasha…please don't cry, I hate to you cry." she said, I knew that she was dying, and I could tell by her voice that she wasn't going to make it. I didn't want her to die, I love her to much. She was my life, my mate, and the woman I wanted to have children and a life with. "Inuyasha, it's okay it wasn't your fault. Please don't think that Inuyasha." she smiled a weak smile, I cried even harder. I noticed my mother, father, Miroku, Shippo and even Sesshomaru were all crying. "kagome, I can't live without you! You the woman I can't lose! I love you!" I shouted, she smiled and kiss me full on my lips. I kiss her back, she tasted like blood and still like

_strawberries. "Inuyasha…please don't forget me." she said lose every inch of her in each minute that was passing. "I Will Never Forget You! Never!" the tears wouldn't stop, I couldn't stop crying knowing that I was going lose her. "Inuyasha…I will always love you… you will be forever be in my heart…." "and you, I never never ever stop loving you! You will be in my heart always!" my mother chocked on a sob as my father sooth her in his arms, my brother was shedding tears, but like me he was shedding them like no tomorrow. To Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Shippo. kagome was like their little sister they never had, and to _

_my mother and father a daughter. "Inuyasha…never stop finding love please….I want you to live! I want you to look for love again. I love you dearly…I'm so happy that you and I met. And who knows…we might met again someday…" tears began to flow from her beautiful big brown eyes, "okay…I promise…and you're right we might met again someday.." I kiss her again, "I really don't want to die…" I held her tighter to my chest, "I want to live! Inuyasha! Inuyasha…" she threw up blood, "Kagome!" I shouted "Inuyasha…I will. Always…love…you…goodbye…my…love…I…. love you…all…my….family…." and then she died, she went limp in my arms. My family and my friends cried as we all watch someone that we love and vow to protect with our lives died today on June 21, 1495. Kagome Iva Higurashi my love, my heart, and the woman we will never forget._

* * *

End Flashback

_Kagome…everyday I thought about her, and I can't never ever forget about her… and I will always love her forever. And guess she was right, we did meet again in this year 2010 September 20. Maybe we can finally be together, kagome… I still love you, and you came back to me again. Thank you God. We can be together again, thanks to you god. Kagome…YOU WILL BE MINE AGAIN!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment. **

**A Vampire's love and A Girl's heart**

Chapter 4

"I loved you part 2"

As I walked to my 3rd block class, math class. I noticed that girls of _higher class _than me, were giving me that cold stare. Like I give a fuck_, _They don't scare me. Only God scares me and always will, not some bitches and whores. As I walked in my class, I noticed that my best friend Kirara Neko(AN/ Kirara is Sango's cousin) looking out the window in a daze. "hey Kirara," I said, "hey kagome." I knew something was wrong, she only called me kags when she's in a good mood. But now something was wrong. "what's wrong?" "what do you mean?" she asked "I know something is wrong Kirara, you only called me kagome when something is up. What's the matter?" she sighted softly, "well.. At 2nd block. I met this hot guy, he's fox youki. His name is Shippo Kisune, he short brown hair in a short ponytail, sexy green eyes, and he well he is just so sexy." she blushed at everything she just said, "his new student, and when he sat by me." she put her hand on her heart, "he told that I was a beautiful Neko demon, and he asked what was my name, and everything. He was so nice, even when the girls asked for his time , he didn't give it to them, only me." she smile, "so why are you worry about, what's wrong?" she closed her eyes, "he asked me on a date this Saturday!" she shouted, almost everyone looked at us. "what the hell are you people staring at?!" I snapped, everyone looked sacred of me and they went by to what they were doing. "wow, kags." Kirara stared, "don't be mean now." she said giggling, "sorry Kirara." she and I both laughed, Ms. Largo came in and stared the lesson. '_I want to die…death is easy, peaceful, something that I want. Life is harder than it looks, but death is something that I need don't I? who am I in this world and in this land. No one in this land or world loves but God, I am lonely aren't I dad? Dad I wonder how you met mom and how she met you….Father…._' I thought I felt tears trying to escape from eyes, my dad was burley murder. I can remember so clearly,

Flashback….

_February 20, 2000 I was only 5 years old and sota beginning only 8 months old. I was sitting under the sacred tree with my fat ass cat witch I love to death, when I noticed that a police officer was with my mom and family, all were crying. "mama, what's wrong?" I asked in my small "kagome…sweetheart…your father…" voice "I'm sorry miss Higurashi, your husband has been in a terrible crash." the police officer said in a white and blue uniform, I suddenly felt my world stopping, "daddy…." I felt tears in my eyes, I broke down to floor. And cried my eyes out. I felt my mother arm around me, telling that don't cry. But how could I stop? My father was gone! Dead! He left me and my family alone!!! my mother and everyone else was crying. But I was crying like crazy, I love my father more than anything. My family loved him, now that he was gone, how was I going to live with out him? "what about the body?" I heard my grandfather asked, "that's something that we are having a problem about." the man replied, I imminently stop crying. "what do you mean?" I asked , with tears still dropping form my eyes. "we can't find the body, looks like something or thing took form the crash." someone took daddy body? "who!? Who took my Father Body?" I shouted with my mother arms around me claming me down, but it didn't work. "we don't know but we will find the body, that I promise." he said with a smile_

_Flashback ends_

a week later they find his body hanging from a tree in woods, they said that he was skinned alive, his eyes missing, and his stomach was cut out. I said it for the first time, I was traumatized when I saw it. I was in hospital for 5 months trying to get the image out, but everyday on February 20, I will always think about him. "kagome wake up! Class is over!" Kirara shake me, I woke up knowing that I was dreaming about my father. "sorry Kiara, let's go," I said with a fake ass smile, but she knew I was faking it. "Kagome… are you okay?" "yeah, let's go before Sango and Rin beats us at lunch again," I said laughing. "okay! Race you!" we ran down hall, not caring about the anything in our way, but what we are having for lunch.

Inuyasha POV

"I wonder what kagome is doing." I said to myself, I noticed that most girls couldn't take their eyes off me. Like hell I wanted them, I just wanted kagome. I noticed that she and my kagome that died has the same scent, lavender and cherry blossoms. I remember how she use to love to sing, dance, cook, and playing with children. She always wore a cross, she told that she believe in God and Jesus. She says that Jesus was God, she was a Christian and I told her I was one too. She told she loved me as half-demon, I was so happy, I love her with all my heart. She was my world, my everything! She was my reason for living and still is. I kept my promise and still trying find love, but woman that I been with was only after my money and my looks. sluts and whores, I only loved kagome! I still do, but I promise her I will never stop finding love, but her kagome Higurashi. I think she might be the one. I love my kagome, who is in heaven with God playing the angles, you always be in my heart. I felt something wet on my cheek. It was a tear, I haven't cried since she died. 'Goodbye kagome… I will always love you….'

K.p77: poor Inuyasha, I hope kagome falls in love with

Inu: she better

Kag: what do you mean "I better!?"

Inu: you heard me wench!

Kag: SIT BOY!!!

Inu: (hit's the ground)

k.p77: well people review!! And thank you to those who have be reviewing!!!

Kikyo: why do I have to be the whore!?

K.p77: shut up bitch, you are A whore and always will be.

Kikyo: did you just come me a bitch and whore!!?

k.p77: nah bitch you are bitch so let get shit right mmm kay bitch!?

Kikyo:(silent and walks off the set)

Inu &Kag: damn!!!

k.p77: I know I am a kikyo hater! Review review!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment.**

**A Vampire's love and A Girl's heart**

**Chapter 6**

**"what the hell do you mean you couldn't do our homework you little bitch!?" I heard Kikyo yelling at something some girl with big round glasses, "I'm so sorry, I forget because I had to my project for class." girl said crying, kikyo and her gang laughed. they sounded like nails on a chalk board, "Hey!" I yelled "Kikyo, you and your little gang of whores leave her alone!" I said with hate and death in my eyes, kikyo smirked, "What the hell are you going to do Higurashi?" I smiled, it looks like kikyo didn't know me. "oh I going to beat the living day shit of your little whorish body, and then I going to shoved my foot up in your narrow got no ass ass!" kikyo eyes was filled with fear, I couldn't blame her. I am one of the girls that most people are scare of, "what are not scare of you kagome!" "yeah right, you forget I kick you guys ass in a heart beat! So get out of her you stupid dumb ass bitches!" for once kikyo ran with her tail between her legs, "hey are you okay?" I asked the girl beside me, "yeah, thank you kagome." she said with sobs escaping from mouth and tears wetting up her blur shirt, "don't cried kid, kikyo Miko is a whore and dumb as hell. don't let her get to you, and besides if she does." she look up to with her gray and blue eyes, "call me okay?" she smile, "okay," 'you're a freshmen aren't you?" I asked "no, I'm in the same grade as you," she replied with a hint of sadness in her voice. "hey what is your name?" I asked "my name is Annabelle Ming," "well hey I have guy friend that I could hook you up with of you want," her eyes lighted up with happiness, "really?" "yeah his name is Mark Youngsei, and he's is kind of a geek," I said she smiled a happy smile, I wish to smile like that someday. "let go meet him okay?" "okay!" I smile, she remind me a little bit of me when I was little girl. Sweet and full of happiness, but that's not me anymore. At after school I hook up Annabelle and Mark together and they got up at a pretty good, they had a lot of common things together. At the end they kiss, I saw that they were in love with each other, even though they just met. Something that I want to do one day… maybe that day might come. Oh well, I have to go and see Inuyasha. Going on a date with a playboy, how wonderful.**

**Inuyasha POV**

**After 4 block I waited for kagome, I wonder if she forgot that she had a date with me. I look at the clock and said that is that was 3:00 p.m she's 5 minutes late, 'where the hell is she? I hope she didn't forget about…" "Inuyasha!" my thoughts was interrupted when saw the little whore in 2nd**** block (AN/guess who?) "what do you want kikyo?" I asked in a very annoyed voice, she smiled me those yellow teeth of her, man does bitch know what a toothbrush and toothpaste is? Probley not. "I was just wondering if you have something, since it's after school." she said trying to be seduce witch she is not, "sorry, I'm waiting for someone." I said I noticed that she had a hint of jealousy in her eyes, like I care. "who?" she asked in a venous voice, "that would be her." she followed my figure and saw the person I was pointing at, "hey Inuyasha, I 'm here." said kagome I noticed that she had no life in her eyes, which was different form the time in 2****nd**** block. "oh well hello kinky-ho what are you doing here?" she asked kikyo had stream blowing out of her ears, and her face was red, full of anger and jealousy. "did this the person you were waiting on!?" she shouted, she hurt my ears. My ears are very sensitive because I'm…well never mind. "yes, you see has a date with me today and you're kind holding us up kikyo." I said with a smile on face, "date!? With Higurashi!?" "yes with her because I want to get to know her better," is aid eyeing kagome. Noticed that she was blushing, for goth. She is really a cute one. "but but but…." "sorry but kagome and I need to go, she hesitant little. I knew she would, she acting like she did back then… I grab her hand gently and pull her close to me the car, we left and leaving kikyo. As we headed out to restaurant, I noticed that kagome was really quiet. "hey," I started "why are you so quiet?" I asked, she look out of the window instead of looking at me, "I'm just like this, I love beginning quiet." she said in a soft voice, I could tell that she isn't the type to express themselves. **

**K.p: wow kagome you're really a goth person aren't you kagome?**

**Kags: wow I am LOL!**

**Inu: yeah, and sexy one at it.**

**Kag(blushes) aww thanks Inuyasha**

**Inu: you're welcome babe.(kisses kagome)**

**k.p: awww are you tow the best couple!?**

**Everyone: what about us!!??**

**Kaitlyn: calm the fuck down!!!**

**Everyone:(quiet)**

**Kaitlyn: The Pairings in this story are Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Inutashio/Izayoi, Sesshomaru/Rin, and (older)Shippo/(human) Kirara**

**Shippo: I get Kirara…(licking lips)**

**Kirara: (blushes) stop shippo!**

**Kikyo: why she get my inu-baby!!!??**

**K.p: SHUT THE FUCK YOU FUCKING NO NECK CLAY POT BITCH!!!!! SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AND SHUT UP!!!! **

**Kikyo: aahhahahahahahaha!!!(runining away)**

**K.p: YOU BETTER RUN BITCH!!!! Well I got to go, review review!!!1**


	7. author note read now!

**Okay PEOPLE I AM GOING TO EASE MY TWO STORIES IF I DON'T COME UP WITH IDEAS!! YOU GUYS HAVE GO TO HELP ME OUT HERE!!! IF I DON'T GET ANY IDEAS BY 2:30**

** I WILL EASE MY STORIES!! PEOPLE PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!!! YOU GUYS HAVE TO HAVE ME OUT!!! AND OH I WON'T BE ON THE SITE FOR A LITTLE WHILE**

** BECASUE I WILL BE AT .COM FIGHTING SOME KAGOME HATERS OF ME SO SEE YOU GUYS SOON! AND YOU GUYS HAVE ME OUT HERE!!!**

**BYE K.P77 OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment.**

Chapter 7

As Inuyasha and I arrived at the Cafe "La Bleu" "wow.. Inuyasha you don't have to do this." I said, he only smile at me. showing me those beautiful shining teeth of his, "It's my Treat Kagome, you're pretty cute girl, and I just want to get to know you better." I only blushed at his small caring words, "come on, this place has the best ramen!" He exclamed, I smiled. "you love ramen?" I asked "Hell Yes! it about the only thing I eat at Home." "Why?" I asked, He laugh."You ask so many questions don't you?" I blushed, He Took My hand and We walk into the Cafe, "wow...Inuyasha this...why are you..." "Hey this is my treat to you, like I said I want to get to know you better Kagome." I smiled, to me Inuyasha is a sweet chaming guy, and swwet to. He smile at me with those beautiful white teeth of his, I swear I might Rape this guy.

After getting a table and ordering our food, Inuyasha and I started to talk. Inuyasha is the only guy that's not's staring at my breast while I talk, He is sweet. He is Nothing like A Playboy. "so Kagome, are you going to be a arist?" He asked Me, "Huh? What do you mean?" "I mean, When I saw that Beautiful picture you drew in art class today. I thought it was the most amazing art work I have ever seen." "It was?" I was Blushing like crazy, he acually liked my work!? most people thought it was Sad, Confusing, and above all Stupid. "Really? Thanks Inuyasha. Most people think that my art is Sad, Scary, Confusing, and Stupid." "Well I think that your art is the most beautiful ones I've seen." That made me smile, "You know... you really are cuter when you smile kagome." 'huh I am?' my heart was pounding at 100mph, This guy that i just met... he's...he's... "here are your orders." The waiter inerrupt my thoughts, "Oh Thank you," I said, "Hey Inuyasha." "Yes?" "are you a half-demon?" I askedI noticed that he had pain in his eyes and saddness,

"Oh I'm so so sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to ask that please forgive me..." I begged. I look up and saw his face, sawing that he was smling and it was a sad one to. "it's okay kagome, it's just that I didn't anyone would have know I was a half-demon. you didn't hurt my feelings, so please don't think you did." This man, something about him that so sad. it's like he had lost something that was very inmporant to him. "are you sure?" I asked, "Yeah I am Kagome." I smiled, "so how did you know I was a half-demon?" he asked me "oh well... I....." I blushed, "I am a Miko and I noticed that your aura was different from a human. and that you had a demon aura." I replied, He smile. "You Know," he close his eyes. "you are the second woman that figure out I was a Half-demon." he replied, Now I was Confused, I was the second woman that knew he was a half-demon? "Really? whose was the first?" I asked, I Noticed that his hand was form into a fist. "Her Name was..." I could tell that _'her'_ is a very touch subject that he didn't like talking about. "It's okay, you don't have to tell if you don't want to Inuyasha." he look up and stare at me, he smile for a moment. "I'll tell you her name one day kagome," He smile and I smlie.

After Lunch at the Cafe Inuyasha and I heading out to beach where it was cool and mostly the place where you can see a great sunset. Inuyasha and I walk along the beach hand in hand, as we walk we saw that the sun was set. and it was so beautiful. "Inuyasha...why are you doing this?" I asked, "huh? what do you mean?" he asked raising an eyebow, "I mean I'm Goth, you know dark, quiet, a person who hates to talks to people and cuts then selfs." (AN/ No Offence to those who are goth, because i love goth people! there is nothing wrong begining a goth) Inuyasha tighted my hand, "I don't care Kagome. funny, and above all the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life." He said, "yeah right, I'm not beautiful Inuyasha. I'm no body!" I shouted, "You Are SomeBody!" I stop and look into his eyes, his beautiful viloet eyes. "You are somebody, Kagome." "No I'm Not!" "Yes you are!" "I"m Not Inuyasha! I'm mean look at you! you are beautiful, handsome, and sexy! you can have any woman! plus that and you're a playboy." I said sadly, Inuyasha with anger and saddness "kagome..." "no please don't inuyasha...just take me home please?" Inuyasha gave a saddned look, "Kagome... I Am Not A PlayBoy! Yeah My Family is rich, but am not a playboy! people say that becasue they never seen me with woman, they just see woman firting with me. I haven't been with a woman since...she die..." "who is she inuyasha?" I asked, "The only woman that loved me for me and not for my looks, charm, sex and money. she was the best woman that God give to me, I Loved her and she loved me. she loved my half-demon, full-demon, and human side." He had water forming in his eyes, I felt bad for him, he is like me. we both lost those who was imporant to us, He Lost the woman he loved and I Lost my Father. "Inuyasha...I'm so sorry." I said, "It's okay." he said, then he got closer and closer to my face. and before I knew it He Kiss me, Inuyasha Takahashi kiss me, I Kagome Higurashi have gotten my first kiss by Inuyasha Takahashi.

K.p77: Yay!!! Inuyasha kiss kagome!! yay!!!

Inu: thank God!! i kiss my girl!

kag: you're girl(blushing)

Inu: what!!? you are my girl! i love you and only you!

Kag: ohh thank you inu(kiss inu)

inu:(kissing kag back)

Everyine: what about us!!!???

K.p77: SHUT UP! GODDAMINT!!!

everyone: (scare)

K.p77: thank you! thank you all who have been reviewing my stories!

inu&kag: because of you she can conutined!!!

shippo: when am I going to get with kirara?

kirara: come down shippo! (blushing)

shippo: but why i want you, you know.

kirara:(blushing)

Inu: get a fucking room!

shippo: i know you're ass ain't talking! you were trying to fuck kagome in the damn closet!

inu:uhhh...

kag:(blushing and then runing off the stage)

inu:(runing after kagome)

kaitlyn: kagome wait! (looking at shippo with evil eyes)

shippo: what!?

kaitlyn: you are evil!

shippo: you know i was telling the true kaitlyn: you saw them with your own eyes!

kaitlyn: yes i did and i like it! (smiling)

shippo: you are just like miroku!

kaitlyn: NO THE HELL I AIN'T!!!

miroku: did someone call my name?

kaitlyn&shippo: NO!!

miroku: allright! (looking at sango ass and grabing it)

sango: (mad and slaps miroku) YOU DAMN HENTIAL!!!

miroku: (pass out)

kaitlyn: well review!!! please!! and IF YOU FUCKING FLAME ME OR ANY OF MY FRIENDS ON THIS SITE.... I WILL KICK YOU FUCKING ASS UP AND DOWN THIS DAMN STATE!!! so please don't do it. and please review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment. **

Chapter 8

As Inuyasha and I kiss, I felt as if time stop moving for Him and I. I felt his tongue trying fight it way inside my mouth, I gladly let him in. Minutes and Seconds pass that Inuyasha and I were still kissing. Suddenly he stop and pulled away, I look into eyes and noticed a small feeling of regret and saddness, was me? "I'm so sorry." he whispred, "for what?" I asked, he only smile. "that was your first kiss right?" "yeah." he pulled away from my arms, he looked into my eyes with those beautiful eyes of his. "Forgive me Kagome, I didn't know." I wanted to tell that it was okay and that I didn't care, it was just a kiss, right? "I shall get inside before my kills me." I said breaking the slient, he laughed "yeah, I'll see you soon kagome." "yeah." I smile, I was about to go inside but I heard Inuyasha to me. "I hope you can go on another date you like?" of course I said, and after this night I was dreaming of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha POV

'God what the hell was I thinking!? I kiss her. I Kiss Kagome, But not my kagome. oh God I kiss her becasue she remind me so much of her, Dear God I hate using people like that! unhgg!!! I FUCKING HATE THIS!!! WHY KAGOME!! why did you leave me alone in this world!? I Loved you! why!? why!!?' I noticed that my mother and father was standing in dinner room, "Mother, Father. what going on?" I asked, "Inuyasha, we know." "know what?" I said getting angry, what did they know about? "We that you were on a date with kagome recarnation today." Re-- RECARNATION!!?? "What the hell do you mean Kagome recarnation?!!?" I shouted "Inuyasha clam down my son," my mother Izayoi replied. "NO I WILL NOT! HOW YOU TWO SAID THAT!!??" By time I reliezed that I tears pouring out of my eyes, "but Inuyasha I seen her, they look excalty alike. sweetheart...and her scent is the same." I wanted to screm at them, telling them they were wromg. but I..I couldn't, becasue they were right. "Inuyasha..." I heard my Father Inutashio kindly replieing "Inuyasha we all know that you truly miss her, But she wanted you to move on will your life son." "I know...father...I know...." How could I forget that promise that I made to her, I promise that I would find love again. I will keep my promise. "okay, thank you father, mother. and mother please forgive me for shouting at you." I felt tears in my eyes, My Mother only smile and ran over me, hugging me. "I will always forgive you my son." she kiss me on my forhead, I smile. God has bless me with such a loving family and a great mom. "I'm going to bed, I already ate out." I said walking to room thinking about Kagome of this time period, yes she was like my kagome that died but they have diffrent eyes colors ny kagome's eyes were blue and black like and this kagome I met has brown and green, I think that I might fall in love with this kagome. I wish that I could have told that I Loved you my Kagome. I remeber the first day I met you.

FlashBack all the way to 1495 in Italy

It was 1495 in Italy where my family was the most richest people in the whole world, but to me we wasn't. Like everything else People wanted to be our friends beacsue we were, women were after me. I hate it. I was only one who hate this place, people only what money, they lied, they cheted. as I walked to my secert place where no one could find me, I walked there I saw a very beautiful young woman. she long black raven hair, big blue and black eyes, beautiful body. her scent was starwberies and cherry blomsses, My God she was a goddess of beauty, I noticed that she wearing a cross around her neck. I Could tell that was christan that believe in God. and she was singing "I see the angles smiling at you, I see them looking only at you, I see them laughing with you." she sang so beauiful as she closed her eyes, he voice was like a song bird. it was beauiful. I sat behind the tree and slienly listen to her singing. my dogs ears began to relax by her voice, then she stop. "I Know that your there, you don't have to hide," I heard her said, 'damnit! what do I Now!?' I thought I slowly jump in the tree behind me in a temp to scare her, but sald it didn't work. "why are you wondering away, I won't hurt you." she said in a small but soft voice, "keh do you like to talk to people you don't wench?" I asked, Man I didn't haven't any back then didn't I? (AN?/ No you didn't.) "who are you calling wench? My name is kagome. Ka-Go-Me." she said with her hand on her hips, "keh like I care wench." I smirk, I bet I Got her mad this time. "oh yeah dog boy?" she smile, "DOG BOY!?" I shouted with embrassment, she only gigged. "Hey you can me wench so I called you dog boy." I smile, she had a point. "My Name is Kagome higurashi, you?" "Inuyasha Takahashi." "well nice to meet you inuyasha." she smiled, "so what are you doing out here be yourself?" I asked "I came here for some piece of quiet, you?" "same." for a human she wasn't scared of me , I'm half-demon and she isn't afride of me. "say kagome..." "yeah?" "why are you not scared of me? I'm half-demon." "so? I don't care if you were a demon or anything. you are still a person. God want you to be a half-demon because he wanted make you one. I have nothing against you. I always treat people with respect and kindness, I'm always like that.I love anybody! whatever if they are demons, half-demons, wiches, black, anyone! I treat them with love and warm." she smile to, they beautiful smile of her which I loved become same thing I want to make her do, smile and be happy. "you are a very intesrt girl kagome," she blushed, "thank you inuyasha,"from that point on I could tell that Kagome and I was going into a Great relelastionship as friends or more.

End flash back

After that day me and kagome was spenting time with each other everyday, during that time I fell in love her. she was my only reason to live this life. she loved me for myself, not because of money, lust, body and soul. just me, and I loved her for that.

Kaitlyn: wow, sorry guys it's a short chapter. I'm runing out of Ideas here. so please help me out.

Inuyasha: Please before she does something stupid.

Kaitlyn: shut up inuyasha!

kagome: Inuyasha leave kaitlyn alone!

inuyasha: Keh!

Kaitlyn: please review and please give me some ideas!!!

Inuyasha: kagome want to make out?

kagome: (blushes) yeah.

Inu&kag(kissing)

Kaitlyn&Shippo: get a fucking room!

inuyasha: sure will (picks kagome and runs to the nearist room)

shippo: I want Kiara!!

kaitlyn: you'll get here soon shippo.


	10. author note

**Hey Guys I have a New Story Called "Why I Hate Kikyo?" is is funny and it's Why I hate the Bitch kikyo! so please read it please!!!**


	11. goodbye

**Dear Viewers and Friends,**

**I, Kaitlynpope77 will be leaving this website, and to let you all know i am not reviewing NO MORE STORIES!!!!!!!! and I will Never Update my stories!!!! so don't ask! i will be ease them or just leaving them there to rot. bye guys. and guys please update your stories.**

**from your friend, favorite author,**

**kaitlynpope77**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of The Manga and Anime, They Belong Solely To Rumiko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY, I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment. **

A Vampire's Love and A Girl's Heart

Chapter 12

AN/ Lemon!!! This my first one.

Kagome POV

After 5 months of dating Inuyasha, he and I have become very close. He and I have been spending time together everyday, every minute, and every moment. I noticed that each passing day, that I, Kagome Higurashi. Have falling in love with Inuyasha Takahashi, wow, I never thought I would fall in love with someone only at the age of 15 and for the first time. wow…isn't life great?

Inuyasha POV

'It has been five months, since I have been dating kagome. She is quite the woman, she really is.' I thought walking towards the graves, where my beloved rested in peace in. I noticed that on all the other graves, people had more and more flowers in each graves. But hey how you blame them, the people who put the flowers on the graves of their love ones, were in the pain. Just like I am now.

'I have been dating this kagome for 5 months now, I must quite say that I have fallen in love with her. Is this what you wanted kagome? tell me. Is this what you wanted when you told me to move on with life? If so…Thank you God. And thank you kagome…my beloved koi.' I thought, letting a sole tear from my escape. I haven't cried since she die, since she left me alone in this world. I arrived moments later at her grave site, and it said. _'here lies Kagome Iva Higurashi June 21, 1480- June 21, 1495. A beloved wife, a beloved mother, and beloved friend. you will be forever be miss, R.I.P" _

I smiled, putting the red, yellow and white roses on grave I loved that Name Iva. Because it means "God Gift." and believe me, she was a gift from God in many ways. I trace her name with my two fingers, they were slowly becoming nothing but memories of her and I. memories that I can't ever forget about, I even can't forget about the time she and I make love under her family's sacred tree.

Lemon!! This is my first lemon!!! (^_^:K) I hope you guys like it.

Kagome and I were sitting under the scared tree, we were doing nothing but holding each. She was 15 and I was 18, but to us age did not matter to us or our parents. "Inuyasha…" I hear my angel calling me, looking at me with those beautiful brown hazelnut eyes.

"yes?" "can I ask you something?" she asked, she looked a like a nervous and looked scared. "yes." I said with no hesitation in my voice, "do you love me? As a lover and as a friend?" my heart stop, did the woman who I love since we met. Asked me do I love her? (AN/ she did, are you deaf?? Or just stupid?) "yes kagome, I love you with every fiber of my begin. I love you since we were kids, kagome I love you so much." I explained, kagome looked at me in surprise. Who could blame her, I was a dirty half-breed. Who could never love me expect my family.

But kagome did the unexpected, she kiss me, she was teasing me. Then she made it passionately, I kiss back. Knowing that this was our first kiss together. We stop and she look in my eyes and said, "I love you so much Inuyasha, I love you dearly. Please make love to me here." she asked I looked at the woman who capture my heart in ways that can never be re capture by another woman.

(AN/ but boy you were wrong! Hahahaah LOL) "yes," I said. Then slowly capture her lips, my hands traveled down to her side. Rubbing her soft creaming skin, she moaned in my mouth. Her tongue and my tongue licking each other for dominates, I started kissing her lick the spots where I kiss her. "Inuyasha.." she moaned

(AN/so sorry but I can't write this, people let me know if you know someone who could write a lemon, because I can't and don't know how.)

After kagome and I made love, we were the happiness people on earth. I loved her and she loved. 2 months later kagome told me she was pregnant with my baby, I was overjoyed with happiness. I was going to have a baby with the woman I love, and that I was going to asked her to married me on her birthday. But as fate would have it, she died. She was stab in the heart about seven time by someone, that day on her birthday and she was 7 months pregnant with my baby. So I lost my beloved and I lost my child.

I tried to committed suicide lots of time, I couldn't live without her. My family stood in my way while I trying to kill myself, they begged me and they even told me what kagome to me. _"move on." _I know because I made that promise to her, and I won't break. "hey kagome, how are you?" I asked, talking to her grave site. "I know kagome, I hope that you're playing with the angels. Like you say that would love to do if you die and went to heaven." I smiled, kagome was the love of my life and I still love her. "I see. I hope that you are happy, and I pray that you are looking down at us." I said, I pray at her grave. "I love you koi, I love you kagome. I like to tell you that I moved on, I met a girl named kagome Higurashi, she looks like you, smells like you, hell she even acts like you."I smiled.

"no, I not using her because she looks like you, I actually fall in love with her over the pass 5 months. I love her very much. I told you I would keep my promise by move on koi." I said, tears were falling from my eyes as I hear her talk in my heart.

"she knows that I'm a half-demon. She wasn't or now is angry about." I choke up as she told me that she was really happy about, I miss her, honesty to God I miss her. "how is the baby?" I asked, I could she her smiling. "I see. His alright. What did you named him?" she laughed and replied "you named him after my father, Inu No Tashio." I smiled.

"I'm so sorry baby, so sorry…" I broke down in sobs, I couldn't protect her! I couldn't protect her or my child! Oh God…please forgive me God, please forgive me Kagome…please…forgive me God for not protect them.

I felt someone hugging me as cried my sorrows, I noticed this warmth. It was kagome…my dead kagome. "I love you kagome, I will always truly love you. Goodbye my beloved Koi." I said as I walked away from the grave, suddenly felt the wind blowing. And as it blew in my direction, I heard a voice in the wind. _"I don't blame you Inuyasha, I love you know and forever, thank you for moving on Koi. I love you…goodbye…" _the voice said, and went away

"I love you too kagome, I love you forever and I love you now. Good bye koi. I miss you too." then I got into my car and drove home.


	13. the end

**Dear Readers,**

**I, Kaitlynpope77 is now leaving , i will never nor return back to . all my stories will be discontuied. they will be eased, Goodbye everyone. take me off you favorite author list, and take down my stories from your favorite. ****i will not write anymore fanfiction or be on the internet anymore. if you need some answers just e-mail me. but this is Good bye everyone. Kaitlynpope77 is now dead.**

**i will not help anyone if theu have a flamer**

**i will not watch no more inuyasha**

**I will not watch anime anymore.**

**i'm 15 years old now, time for me to grow up and i lost the passion for anime and writing.**

**So Good Bye.**


	14. Note Please read

Sorry!

So so sorry people that i haven't update...i'm trying to write stories on fb and fictionpress. but i will update as soon as i can. thank you


	15. Goodbye for now

Hello Everyone, I've been having writer block for the past few years...

I know that i have not update in about 1 or 2 years. but looking back...i hate my stories now. they are bad, terrible and inmatrue. I was 13 going on 14 when i wrote these stories. i am now 17 years old and i see that i need to grow up. don't worry i still love anime and manga, but the stories i have writen digust me. i was 13 years still inmatrue...believe me when i say still hate kikyo but just not way i use to hate her. I have been trying to write stories with my own charaters i have made. so hopeful i will be back to write you guys stories.

thank you all for begin my fans, friends and people who have been there for me. i thank you all. Goodbye for now.

-waves-

-Grim Reaper Daugter formly known as kaitlynpope77


	16. HELP

Hello everyone

As you know, I am still writing but i am writing stories about my own charaters and inuyasha daughter stories. plus i see that no one has made that many stories about kirara and kuroro (from inuyasha) they are twins (grasp) lol seriously they could be. so i might write a story based on them. but i am thinking about pairing them up with some other anime charaters. like Shadow the hedgehog with Kirara, Ok ok i know what you people are thinking... WHY SHADOW!? LOL well I saw a Human form of Shadow the hedgehog and thought why not? and for Kuroro..hmm.. either Zero Kiyru or Rin from Blue Extosit. IDK Help me out people!


	17. New Story

Okay everyone, I have written a new story. but it is going to be a inuyasha story...with some of my new charaters. the story will take place about inuyasha and kagome kids. Inume and Kiinume. Two twins. So here is a small preview of the short please enjoy.

Sinful Recarnation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the charaters of the manga and anime. they belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi, I make no money off this story, I just write for my own enjoyment.

Author Note: Some of the charaters in the story belong to me. :)

Prefaced

"Silence is Mankind Greatest Fear..."

-Unknown

"What the hell is going on here!?" Marianna exclaimed, She and Celia founded another dead body but this body was different. this body was burned and skinned, the eyes were missing and whoever it was had a dark expression...as if he saw something that terrflied him. "I don't know Maria...but this is the 3rd body this week...its getting out of hand don't you think." the blond heaed woman replied, "I know it is Celia...but think about, the 1st body was stab to death, 2nd body was torn into pieces and now this body is burned? what the helll..." the silver headed girl shooked her in shame, "it doesn't matter now...the headmaster wanted us to get rid of this body before the whole town is alerted by this and we don't need that now do we?" Marianna shooked her no and started to dispose of the rotting body. while watching marianna digging a hole in the ground to get rid the body, Celia looked up and stared about the Moon as it light brighted the whole sky. "The moon is shinning brighter than usually..." celia whispered "Yea it is...maybe something is about to happen you think?"Marianna asked "No...I am the Guardian of Mercury i would know if something was happing..." Marianna roled her eyes and smirked. "whatever you say Celia."

So how was that...sorry I know it's a little borning...but i am trying my best guys.


	18. For You Guys

Hello Everyone, I know i have not updated my stories in awhile. Please Forgive me...I been trying to write for awhile and writer block is a pain in the ass.

I also got back into anime (Yay) I saw inuyasha the final act (T^T) even though I hate kikyo...I got some respect for her after the final act. don't worry I dislike kikyo but not as much as I use to back did.

I have grown quite a bit. I am senior now, going to college, and marrying my high school sweetheart. I Love you all for those who have become my fans, adding to favorite author and such. Thank you guys. I Thank God for everything. I hope all my friends on Fanfiction are doing ok. God Bless you everyone!


End file.
